BitBook
BitBook is NimbleBit's mock of Facebook. BitBook can also be found in NimbleBit's Tiny Tower, Tiny Tower Vegas, and Pocket Trains. In BitBook, your airplane pilots and passengers write messages usually relevant to an action you just did, like building a new airport or sending out a new job. Things they react to: * Building a new airport * An airport being closed * Sending out a new job * Many things inflight to do with: cargo, fellow passengers, staff, etc... * Arriving You can also retweet a message of something someone posted to Twitter. Sometimes the post someone makes has a Twitter hashtag (#) which is "#Flightxxxxx",with the Xs being the name of the plane they are on. Other people (sometimes referred to as "Bitizens") can like a post, similar to Facebook. Sometimes, if multiple Posts are created at the same time, the post will be repeated, although this is not intended. (See the picture at top of page) There are a lot of posts, here are examples: Just flew into City, boy are my arms tired! In the bathroom at the City airport and all the lights just went out... Why can't I hold all these Cargo? on -M planes Finally found an airline that would let me ship my Cargo! #Dontleavehomewithoutem These new Plane have a smooth ride. Talk about a fast flight, I think my teeth are still in where plane departed! Filled up the mypad with episodes of CSI:City for the flight to 2 Apparently the monster on our wing is headed to City too! #FlightXXXXX Stranded on the runway, and the only thing to entertain myself are these Cargo I found under my seat. (Ironically, I had Video Games as cargo, and it said "Stranded on the runway, and the only thing to entertain myself are these Video Games I found under my seat.) Taking off after rushing to the City Airport, has anyone seen Kevin? Anyone going to claim this box of cargo sitting in where plane departed? #FindersKeepers I'm at City Airport with 2 (or 3) others @Twosquare. The weather in City couldn't be more different than in 2 These pretzels are making me thirsty. I think our pilot missed City so we had to make a U-Turn. Time until we land in City. I literally cannot wait. Where is the drink cart? The in-flight movie was "The good, the bad, and the Cargo". (This can end in 2 ways: either "It was... interesting" or "Seriously?" Are we there yet? #FlightXXXXX On the plane to City and the stewardess just asked if anyone knows how to fly a Plane! On my way to City for neither business nor pleasure. Our pilot just came back here to watch the in-flight movie with us. Who is flying the plane??!! Is City near the water? I'm not comfortable near water since the seal attack. Anyone have a spare MyPhone charger? Last minute flight to City, they said they could squezee me on if i held a box of Cargo in my lap. The new airport here in airport was recently built has doubled the length of my commute. They blocked BitTube access on the in-flight Wi-fi :(. What am I supposed to do for Time minutes? I wonder if our airspeed is faster than that of an unladen swallow? #FlightXXXXX Full price for Cargo?! That dog won't hunt, monsignor. I need a self-sealing bolt for a Plane wing.Immediately please! Person next to me keeps taking their phone out to "restock their floors" or something. #weird (Tiny Tower Reference) They just announced our Plane will be flown by Otto pilot, today. #FlightXXXXX (Ref to autopilot) Darn kid next to me wouldn't stop showing me Gun Runner on his MyPhone the entire Time flight to City. I have Time to kill on this flight. Any suggestions? I can see my house from up here! #FlightXXXXX I need to learn a new language in Time before I get to City... I hope the weather is nice in City! First time I've flown in a Plane, very luxurious flight so far! #FlightXXXXX Oh my god, wow we're flying! I'm, I'm sitting in a chair in the sky! Finally landed in City after a 1D flight, so ready to get off this plane! This Plane is surprisingly spacious, lots of legroom! Follow this link to get free forks! http://bit.ly/qer2nlksf One small step for man, one long flight to City. So bored that I'm watching a documentary called "The Item of where cargo will be delivered" :( I can't believe I'm dragged on this family vacation to City :( OMG I was totally saying how much where the new airport is needed an airport the other day! Hmm, now that there is an airport in where the new airport is maybe I will flying to work. Stopping at the airport gift shop in City to pick up some Item for my kids! They allow you to carry-on Item in City, sweet! Can't wait until the renovations at the City Airport are finished. Gallery At least all BitBook posts will be posted. IMG_6543 2.PNG|Time until we land in City. I literally cannot wait. Where is the drink cart? IMG_6544.PNG|Oh my god, wow we're flying! I'm, I'm sitting in a chair in the sky! IMG_6545.PNG|Filled up the mypad with episodes of CSI:City for the flight to 2. IMG_6546.PNG|Finally landed in City after a 1D flight, so ready to get off this plane! IMG_6547.PNG|This Plane is surprisingly spacious, lots of legroom! IMG_6548.PNG|Follow this link to get free forks! http://bit.ly/qer2nlksf IMG_6549.PNG|Stranded on the runway, and the only thing to entertain myself are these Cargo I found under my seat. IMG_6551.PNG|I can't believe I'm dragged on this family vacation to City :( IMG_6550.PNG|So bored that I'm watching a documentary called "The Item of where cargo will be delivered" :( IMG_6553.PNG|OMG I was totally saying how much where the new airport is needed an airport the other day! IMG_6554.PNG|Hmm, now that there is an airport in where the new airport is maybe I will flying to work. IMG_6555.PNG|Person next to me keeps taking their phone out to "restock their floors" or something. #weird IMG_6556.PNG|Stopping at the airport gift shop in City to pick up some Item for my kids! IMG_6557.PNG|Can't wait until the renovations at the City Airport are finished. IMG_6558.PNG|They allow you to carry-on Item in City, sweet! Category:Menu Category:Gameplay